Shizzle and Nonsense VK Style
by Zero's obsession
Summary: This is what happens when two bored fangirls send notes to eachother... Warning: contains crack, and well randomness!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whattup peps! Heres my first fic…. and its basically a very interesting conversation me and CC (Aido's little princees) had…but imagine ZK and HA are involved. BTW Me= ZO Aido's little princess= ALP

Disclaimer: If Vampire knight was mine, lets just say Zero wouldn't be so 'Serious'

* * *

ZO: Mints = white = Zero = Zero is SPEARMINT!.

ALP: o.O.

ZO: I kick butt at snogging Zero….and other things…in bed.

ALP: I kick butt at making Hanabusa happy.

ZO: I kick butt at making Zero blush.

ALP: I kick butt at making Hanabusa hard.

ZO: I kick butt at making Zero groan and grind his hips.

ALP: I kick butt at making him climax….

ZO: I kick butt at making Zero yell my name AS he climaxes…

ALP: I kick butt at-

Aido: C-Chan, what are you doing…?

Zero: I'm confiscating these notes...

ALP: Um, er well...um well..

Aido: *Evil grin*Wanna make it a reality you two?

ZO: (Dragging Zero into the nearest bedroom) Sorry what? Nah Ill stick with Zero

Zero: Shes mine.

Aido: Wanna go fours?

Zero: Im listening...

ZO: WHAT?...Oh shizzle (cracks knuckles) Im gonna be sore in the morning!

ALP: Erm, no i cant, i ...er AIDO DONT TOUCH ME THERE! HENTAI!

ZO: (Picks up chainsaw) Aido, let her go baka...

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? :D I hope you enjoyed it so far….but there is till more to come! And please no hate….

Rainbows and fluffy bunnies

B-Chan x

Hentai = pervert

Baka = fool/idiot


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Lets continue, shall we?…

* * *

ALP: That's not erm…necessary B-Chan….I erm, really don't mind

Aido: *triumphant grin*

ZO: fine…Zero where' you draggin' me?

Zero: To the private torture chamber…

Aido: Full of things that will make you scream…

ZO AND ALP: *****gulp*****

ZO:….Be gentle at least oh an- WOAH SHIZZLE ME THAT WHIPLOOKS EVIL! WHIP C-CHAN FIRST!

ALP: HELL NO! erm Zero-kun put your shirt back on please *sigh* no Aido I aint giving you a bj….

ZO: dirty get!

Zero: *walking towards B-Chan* What's wrong with that B-Chan…

ZO: (walks backwards only to come into contact with the wall) I-I uhh…..

Aido: Zero, want to swap girls for 5 minutes?

Zero: Good Idea….

Aido: *Approches B-Chan*

ZO: Come near me sparkles and Ill ninja yo' ass.

Aido: At least C-Chan isn't violent…

ZO: Yo sure sparkles?….

Zero: *sticks his hands down his pants and Groans*….

* * *

A/N: Zero, you naughty boy!, want to find out what happens next… well read on!

B-(peverted)Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Le next chappie!

ZO: YOU VAMPIRE BASTARD! GET YO HAND OUT FROM THERE!

Zero: *Stops* Why don't you do it for me…?

ZO: GAAAAHHHH! TO HELL WITH YOU! (Goes bright red)

Aido and Zero: *Eyes go bright red*

ZO AND ALP: Oh shizzle

ZO: (fighting stance) BRING IT BITCHES!

ALP: *Dives in front of blood lust filled Aido* Don't hurt him!

ZO: Aido biting C-Chan in 3….2….1

ALP: AHHHH! MGHR…..UUH…AH…mmm….ngh *Nearly passes out and collapses in Aidos arms*

ZO: *Loads shotgun*…..Sparkles, if you've killed my friend, then ILL SHOW YOU PAIN MOFO!

ALP: No! *Still weak and clinging to Aido's shoulders* If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me!…

Zero:* lounging on a deck chair eating popcorn*

ALP: STOP, ITS AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE, AND ARRANGED ONE!

ZO: Really?

ALP: WELL, no but please don't hurt him?…

ZO: Fine….but I'm watchin' you Edward….

Aido and ALP: *hug each other*

Kain, Ruka and Takuma: AWW!

ZO: Since when did these mofo's get here?

Zero: Get a room…

ZO: No, we shall get a room! C'mon Zero!

Zero: Yeah…

* * *

A/N: Yep...

How 'bout a review! pwease!

B-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: On we go!

* * *

ALP an Aido: *Playing a match of tongsil tennis*

*In another room*

Zero: B-Chan

ZO: Yep?

Zero: Pocky game?

ZO: What Flavour?

Zero:*face palm* Any…?

ZO: Dark chocolate then….

*15 Pockeys later* Score:

Zero: 14

B-Chan: 1

ZO: I CANT HELP IT IF IM NOT AS EXPERIENCED WITH TOUNGE THAN YOU!

Zero: *Smirks* We can train Now….*pins B-Chan against the wall*

Poor wall…

ZO: NOW HOLD ON A MIN-MMMMM—MMMM!

IN THE OTHER ROOM…

Aido: What's that noise?…

ALP: *Shrugs*

Aido: *Evil Grin* Wanna find out?

IN THE OTHER ROOM…(again)

ZO: YOU TWAT BAG! YOU NEARLLY SUFFOCATED ME! I SWEAR I WI-MMMMMMM!

Zero: *Smirks into kiss*

IN THE OTHER ROOM…(again, again…..)

Aido: OH MY GOD! ITS SO HARD!

ALP: NO! DON'T PUT THAT THERE!

*ZO and Zero walk in*

*ALP and Aido playing with a rubix cube…*

Zero: You owe me 10 bucks, I told you they didn't do anything…

ZO: *Face palm*

Zero: *whispers in B-Chan's ear* You can however, pay with your body…

ZO: *Blushes* you…you FALCON PUNCH! *punches Zero in the stomach* YOU PERVERTED WENCH!

Zero: *Dead pan*I'm not a woman…

* * *

A/N: …..AND THAT MY MINIONS IS THAT!

Hope you hve enjoyed this little….genre….Reviews Are welcome! No hate! JUST PEACE LOVE AND SAUSAGE ROLLS!

B-Chan xx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HEY! I have decided to add more since some of you were a little disappointed that it ended there… bon appetite!

* * *

ZO: Imagine Aido in a chicken suit.

ALP: Me likey.

ZO:….Really?….

ALP: Smexy FTW!

ZO: How the hell is Aido in a chicken suit sexy?…..

Aido: Again?

Zero: Confiscated, maybe you'll learn this time.

ZO: GIVE. ME. MY. NOTES. BACK. OR I'LL FALCON KICK YOU.

Zero: You wouldn't….

ZO: Oh I would.

ALP: At least shes not threatin' Aido..

ZO: *Holds up knife* hehehe…AIDO! Come here! I have pictures of Kaname!

Aido: WHAT? Lemme see!

ALP: *Now pissed* Baby..come here for five minutes…

Aido: *Gulp*

ALP: *Drags Aido towards her and pours cola all over his hair*

Zero: *smirks*

ZO: Owned. Now….WHO WANTS COOKIES? :D

Zero: *Nods*

ALP: IM SORRY BABY! *Hugs a soaked and sticky Aido*

Aido: *Hugs back* It's okay.

ZO and Zero: *Eating cookies and watching*

ZO: Oh and he has a poster of Kaname under his bed.

* * *

A/N: Yes, COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

:D

Many thanks.

B-Chan x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Lets roll people!

* * *

ALP: *Sniffs and gives Aido puppy dog eyes*

Aido: FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I SHALL NEVER OBSESS OVER KANAME-SAMA!

ALP: YAY! *Hugs Aido*

ZO: I OBJECT! SPARKLES IS LIEING! *Throws cookie at Aido*

Aido: Now that we're alone…

ALP: HENTAI!

ZO: Damn. That blonde twat dodged my cookie and ran off…..—my poor cookie….. *sniffs*

Zero: It's only a cookie…the worlds not going to end….

ZO: OH BOBSIE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO THROW Y-WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOUR SAYIN' MY DEAR BOBSIE ISN'T IMPORTANT? DON'T SPEAK TO ME WENCH.

ZO and Zero: *Hears strange noises from the bedroom ALP and Aido escaped to*

ALP: OH! ITS HARD!

Aido: Yes! Twist it like that!

Zero: Wanna bet again?

ZO: NO THANKS, I'm still sore from last time….are they playing twister?

Zero: Let's find out *opens door and see's two figures under the bed, clothes thrown on the floor, Zero puts a hand over ZO eyes*

ZO: Y' know, it's a good thing I didn't bet….* ZO and Zero shuffle out the room*

ALP and Aido: *Under the covers*

ALP: Did you hear something?

Aido: No, Lets continue…'BOP IT'…..'FLICK IT'….'TWIST IT'….'PULL IT'….'BOP IT'

* * *

A/N: NOW, that was un expected: non?

B-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Have you enjoyed it so far? :D

* * *

ZO: #I believe in miracles… where ya' from, you sexy thang, sexy thang Y'all!#

Zero:…..

Aido: SOMEONE MAD A SONG ABOUT ME!

ZO: NO. it's made for Zero….

ALP: HEY GUYS!, what are we talking about?

ZO: Aido's penis size.

Zero: *Face palm*

ALP: O.o *Blush*

Aido: *Grin*

ZO: JUST KIDDIN'! We're talking about sexy thangs, such as Zero.

Zero: Really…?

ALP: BTW, Zero you dropped something! *points to floor*

Zero: *Blushes and picks up condom then puts it back in his pocket*

ZO: I thought you used the last of 'em last night?

Zero: *Shakes head*

ZO: ANYWAYS! I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!

ALP:What?

ZO: Me and Zero have decided….TO ADOPT A PINEAPPLE! AND WE HAVE NAMED HIM JEREMY BOBINSON!

ALP: I'm sure you'll be very happy together…

Aido: You'll be GREAT parents…

ZO:…Jeremy…..ATTACK! *Throws pinapple at Aido*

Aido: AHHHHH! *Does matrix and dodges pinapple* OOH! ME BACK!

* * *

A/N: Well…did you like my adopted pinapple?

I thought he was cute…

I shall try and update as soon as I can!

B-Chan


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is some more!

* * *

ALP: AIDO! *Rushes towards him and blushes*

ZO: WHAT?

ALP: He will have to take his shirt off for me to see if he is all right….*Blushes even redder*

ZO: He won't…cos if he does I blow his head off with a banana.

Zero: You can't kill people with fruit B-Chan….

ZO: I can…

Aido: *Takes his shirt off*

ALP:*Red face* Erm….ZO PLEASE don't hurt Aido….just for five minutes? *Puppy dog eyes*

ZO: Fine, Just do-OH MY GOD, THE SPARKLES! THEY BURN! PUT YOUR GODDAMN SHIRT BACK ON WENCH!

Aido: Fuck off you-OWEE!

ALP: I'm sorry, but your back will hurt even more if I don't put this lotion in. *Dabs some playfully on Aido's nose*

Zero:….

ZO: FALCON KICK! *Kicks Aido in the balls* Tell me to fuck off again, sparkles…..

Zero: Calm down….

ZO: MAKE. ME. GRANDAD.

Zero: *Growls and pins ZO against the wall*

ZO: Oh shit….

Zero: You we're saying…..

Aido: OWWW!

ALP: I ain't rubbin' cream there….

ZO: HELP ME! I'M GETTING MOLESTED HERE!

ALP and Aido: *Ignores ZO*

Aido: *Closes in on ALP* Why not?

ALP: *Kisses Aido* Because.

ZO: HELP ME YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR TO GOD I WI- ZERO TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN AND I WILL DROP KICK YOU!

Aido: *Sigh* Go and help her…

ALP: But she so mean to you…

Aido: *Kisses ALP* Just go.

ALP: *Kisses Aido back* Okay..*Walks up to Zero* Zero?

Zero: What?

ALP: Do what you wan't with the wench! *Runs back to Aido*

ZO: YO BITCH! JUST YOU WAIT!

Zero: *Whispers in ZO'S ear* So tell me B-Chan, where do you want to be fondled first…..*Lick her neck*

ZO: *Goes bright red*

Aido: Maybe I could pick up a few tips from Kiryu…..I'll make you blush..

ALP: EEP!

* * *

A/N: WELL, WELL WELL,….what have we here….how will I get out of this one eh?

Maybe I'll magic a sledge hammer and send Zero flyin'…..

Reviews are welcome!

Shizzlin' with style,

B-Chan.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd like to thank esmeralda kitty cat for the reviews! And Aidos little princess.

Disclaimer: NO, Ich does nicht own Vampire Knight.

* * *

ALP: *Is now on team Kaname*

ZO: What happened to team Aido?

ALP: TEAM AIDO FTW!

Aido: O.o You used to be my fan girl stalker, didn't you…

ALP: Shit

ZO and Zero: Busted.

ZO: Yep, she even named her pillow after you.

ALP: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!

Aido: ITS TRUE?

ZO: Hehehe

Aido: *pins ALP against the wall* If your not a fangirl then I can do this *CENSORED* and this *CENSORED* and you would not react.

ALP: *On the verge of a nervous breakdown*

ZO:….

ALP: *Mouths 'HELP ME'*

ZO: No, not after last time.

ALP: Shit

Aido: Are you not having fun?

ALP: Well,….i…er…WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME THERE?.

ZO: Would you shut up! I'm tryin' to play monopoly with Zero!.

Aido: Fuck. You.

ZO: No thanks, you might have aids.

Aido: FUCK. YOUR. GAY. ASS. BOYFRIEND.

ALP: No offence, Zero.

ZO: If Zero was gay Aido, then you would have one raw ass.

ALP: No, Zero is an UKE.

ZO: NO, he would be a SEME.

Zero: I would be neither caus' im not gay.

ALP: That's not what Kaname said….

Aido and ZO: O.O

Zero: *Blushes and mumbles* Im bi…..

ZO: *Loads shotgun* WHERE'S THAT SON OF A BITCH, IM GONNA' BLOW HIS BALLS OFF!

Aido: No! not Kaname-Sama!

*Atmosphere suddenly gets very dark*

ALP: WHAT DID YOU SAY.

Aido: *Gulp* Erm, it's as much Zero's fault as Kaname's?

ALP: Good boy.

ZO: KKKAAAANNNNAAAMMMEEE!

Kaname: *Pops up* Yo.

*BOOM*

Kaname: AHH! MY SILK SHIRT! IT'S RUINED! OH CRAP!

ZO: RUN BITCH RUN!

ALP: * Distracting Aido via make out*

Aido: mmmm…nghnnn…ngarra!

ZO: IM GONNA RIP OUT YOUR SPLEEN!

Aido: NO! KANAME SAMAARGGHH! Mmmm..ngr..ah..mm

ZO: *Dragging Kaname's body to the nearest river*

Zero: *Mini celebration*

ALP: *Dragging both Aido and Zero into a bedroom for a threesome, locking the door behind her*

ZO: *Blows open door with a bazooka* BITCH PLEASE.

ALP: SHIT.

Zero: IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Aido: Yes…. it is.

ZO: *Grabs Zero* C'mon Zero, lets go play CoD.

ALP: What? What happened to the 'DIE WENCH WHO STOLE MY ZERO' or 'DIES SPARKLES!'?.

Aido: Maybe Zero has changed her….

ZO: NO. I'm just not in the mood for killin' you guys….yet.

ALP: YAY! *Grabs ZO* Lets go shopping!

ZO: OK….Where first?

ALP: HOLLISTER!

ZO:…..I thought you didn't like Hollister…

ALP:…..I don't…

ZO: Nevermind.

ALP: I LOVE YOU AIDO!

ZO:….

ALP: Just thought I needed to say that.

* * *

A/N: No offence, if any of you's shop at Hollister, ALP just has something against the shop….i don't, I like the perfume.

Don't stop me now!

B-Chan


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: No, were not in any way involved with hoes or anything like that….;D

* * *

Aido: Wazzup ma'h hoe's?

ZO: I'm not your hoe.

Zero: Yes you are, you're my hoe.

Aido: HOES FOR EVERYONE! 3

ZO: Are you talking about prostitutes or the garden tool?

Zero:….

Aido: *sarcasm* Yeah caus' im really gonna' call my girlfriend a garden tool. I be talking about prostitutes you div.

ZO: *Too busy listening to music* Yeah, yeah I wanna be a rockstar

ALP: Hey…*Sees ZO dancing like a spaz* OMG IS ZO HAVING A FIT OF SOME SORT!

Aido: No, she be dancing.

ALP: o.O

ZO: I'm bringing sexy back, them other vamps don't know to act, I think its special what's behind your back, so turn around and ill pick up the slack

Zero: Take it to the bridge.

ZO: Dirty babe.

Aido: Uh-huh

Zero: You see these shackles baby im your slave.

ZO: I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

Aido: Uh-huh

Zero: It's just that no one makes me feel this way.

Aido: Uh-huh

Aido: *Out of tune* DIRTY BAAABE!

ALP: O.o

ZO: What the hell was that? You sounded like a cat choking on a smoke alarm…no offence Aido.

ALP: Take it to The chorus!.

ZO: C'mon girl!.

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it .

Aido: Come to the bed.

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it.

ZO: BRB.

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it.

Aido: Drinks on me.

ZO: Get your sexy on.

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it.

ZO: Get cho sexy on!

Aido: I'm bringing sexy back

ALP: Yeah

ZO: Them mother fuckers don't know how to act.

ALP: Yeah.

Aido: So let me make up for the things you lack.

ALP: Yeah.

Zero: Your burning up I gotta get it fast.

ALP: Yeah.

ALP: Take it to the bridge!.

Zero: Dirty babe.

ALP: Uh-huh.

ZO: You see these shackles baby I'm your slave.

ALP: Uh-huh

Aido: I'll let you whip me if I misbehave.

ALP: Uh-huh.

Zero: It's just that no one makes me feel this way.

ALP: Uh-huh.

ALP: Take it to the chorus!.

ZO: C'mon girl.

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it.

Aido: Come back to the bed

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it.

ZO: BRB

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it.

Aido: Drink some of me.

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it.

ZO: Get cho sexy on!.

Zero: Go ahead and be gone with it.

Aido: Get your sexy on!

Aido: I'm bringin' sexy back *starts stripping*

ZO: Aido. We finished the song ages ago…..

Zero: Stop. Stripping. No one but ALP want's to see your spongebob briefs….

ALP: SMEXY BRIEFS!

* * *

A/N: Yes, this song is implanted in my brain...yes some of the lyrics aren't the same to the original...

I could just imagine them singin' this XDXD

B-Chan


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

ZO: I want Zero to cook for me. I haven't tried his cooking….

Alp: Sorted! Zero is our designated chef today!.

Aido: XD.

Zero: O.O.

ZO: *Puppy dog eyes* Please…zero make us some sushi…

Zero: *Trying hard to resist but failing* I….er…..fine

ZO: YAY! *Hold up pink frilly apron with cupcakes on it* Here you go!

Zero: I am not wearing that.

ZO: *Holds up rolling pin* I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear you?.

Zero: *Takes apron and puts it on* Damned woman….

Aido: You wouldn't do that to me, would you C-Chan.

ALP: Nope. You're already feminine as it is.

Aido: *Deadpan*

ZO: He's not feminine….he's GAY! DON'T DENY IT! I bet Kaname makes you hard as a stone!

ALP: O.O

Aido: I'm bi! Not gay…

ALP: Okay, I guess that's fine with me.

ZO: But-

Aido: Can it bitchy.

ZO: You couldn't afford it honey.

Zero: *Chopping salmon with a dangerous looking knife*.

ALP: Aido, bedroom now!

Aido: Why?

ALP: You need to be punished.

ZO: The bedroom can wait, our sushi is ready! *Races to dining table*.

ALP: Mmmm! Great job Zero!

Aido: It's allright..

Zero: Hmph

ALP and ZO: MORI IMPRESSION!

Aido and Zero: Who?

ZO: Takashi Morinozuka.

Zero: Who's he….

ZO: *Struggling to use chopsticks* Damned pieces of wood…

Zero: Here *takes ZO's hand and places the chopsticks the right way*.

ZO: *Blushes* Oh…

ALP: I be chopstick ninja!

ZO, Aido and Zero: *Sweatdrop*

ZO: Bitch please. I'm the ninja around here.

Aido: No.

Serien: Boo

Aido: She is.

ZO: OMFG!*Throws chopstick at Serien*

Serien: *Dodges chopstick and disappears*

Kaname, Takuma and Kain: *Walk in* Hi

Aido, Zero and ALP: Shit.

ZO: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SONS OF BITCHES! * Throws other chopstick at them*…..YOU. I thought I killed you….YOU SLICK BASTARD!

Takuma: Let's all be friends!

ALP: *See's Aido drag Kain into a bedroom* Oh, that blonde mofo's a dead man…*Follows them*

ZO: *Shoves Kaname and Takuma out the house* AND STAY OUT!

* * *

A/N: Hehehehe Zero in a pink frilly apron...I'm so evil

Reviews are welcome!

B-Chan


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's another chapter with utter nonsense. :)

* * *

ZO: Aido, TELL ME YOUR SECRETS! WHAT DO YOU USE TO MAKE YOUR SKIN SO SILKY SMOOTH!.

ALP:…

Zero:…

Aido:…

ZO: TELL ME!.

Aido:…..I buy facial cream….from lush.

ALP:…..what?.

ZO: Anyhoo I'm baking some cupcakes!.

Zero: I'll help…

ZO: Okay! *Hands Zero his frilly apron*.

ALP: Tis the night before Christmas.

Aido:….It's June.

ZO: IDIOT. *Continues whisking cake mix*.

Zero: *Getting baking tray and cake cases*.

ALP: Zero! You have cake mix on your face…

ZO: *Licks it off*.

Aido: O.O.

ZO: Yummy! Um Zero you can help scoop the cake mix into the cases.

Zero: Hmph *Scoops cake mix*.

Aido: Can we help?.

ZO: Yeah, ALP make the icing, Aido make the decorations…..IT HAS TO BE RAINBOW ICING!.

Aido: Yay!.

ALP: *Carefully decorating the cupcakes when Aido hugs her from behind*.

Aido: Hey baby…..

ALP: AARRGGHH! RAPE! *Spins around and uses the icing gun to cover Aido in icing, then throwing edible cake sparkles aswell, leaving him as one sticky mess*.

ZO: STOP WASTING IT! CLEAN IT UP NOW WENCH!.

Aido: *Evil grin*.

Alp: *Blush* .

Aido: *Seductive whisper* Clean me up ALP…

ZO: Your not licking it off him….wash it off…

*PING!*

ZO: Ooh! The cupcakes are ready!.

Zero: *Takes baking tray out of the oven*

ZO: *Hugs Zero* My lovely house boyfriend! .

Zero:…..

Aido: *Drags ALP into a bedroom* What she doesn't know wont hurt her….

ALP:….I….er….

Aido: *Whispers* Lick me clean…

ALP: *Licks lips and moves in*.

ZO: *Bursts in the room* THERE READY! Zero decorated them, there so pre-GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BEDROOM!.

ALP and Aido: *Covered Waist down by duvet*

Aido: *Secretly moves ALP's hand down into his pants* Why?.

ALP: *Blushes*.

ZO: Why is ALP BRIGHT RED?.

Aido: No reason, She's just not well…*Moves her hand to stroke his crotch*.

Zero: Get out already….

ALP and Aido: *Shuffle out of the room, with duvet still wrapped around them*.

ZO: I'LL HAVE THAT! *Snatches duvet from them* HOLY SHIZZLE PRAWNS PUT SOME GOD DAMNED PANTS ON AIDO! *Covers eyes*.

Alp: *Tries to sneak out the room*.

ZO: CUPCAKES! *Runs out the room*.

* * *

A/N: So this went from 3 chapters to 12...

I like lush and cupcakes...

B-Chan


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: There will be mentions of characters from Ouran High School Host Club!.

* * *

ZO: MURDER!.

ALP: WTF…..The only murder that has happened lately was that incident with Kaname….

*Cue Kaname rocking back and forth like a psychopath in the emo corner*.

Zero: Get the hell out of my corner! And stop doing a Tamaki….

ZO: since when do you know Tamaki Suoh….

Zero: He and I have history….

ZO: Okay…anyway, THIS IS BLASHPHEMY!THEY USED JEREMEY IN THAT UPSIDEDOWN PINAPPLE CAKE! MY JEREMY!.

Tamaki: Hello! I bring news to you Zero! Me and Haruhi are getting marri-OMG HI ALP!.

ALP: Erm….hi Tama-Chan….

Aido: TAMA-CHAN?.

ALP: He's me ex…

ZO: *Dancing to YMCA* It's fun to stay at the YMCA!.

Tamaki: *Joins in*.

Zero:…*Dragged into the dance by ZO*.

Aido: You went out with THAT retard?.

ZO: Young man, there's no need to feel down!.

Zero: Yes, she did.

Tamaki: YMCA!.

ALP: Actually, I went out with Zero once. *Blush*.

Zero: *Blush*.

ZO: *Music suddenlty comes to a halt* Well…there was that one time with Koaru and Kain…..

ALP: And I had a one night stand with Kaname…

Aido: *Red in the face with anger*.

ZO: Oh no she did-eent! *Clicks fingers*.

Zero: Yes….she did…..

Aido: *With a 'hmph' he stomps off and slams the door*.

ZO: Ooh drama queen!.

ALP: So Tamaki….how's Kyoya?.

Tamaki: Oh, look at the time! I must be off *Leaves*.

ALP: I hope Aido's okay….

Zero: I don't know…..you screwed me up pretty bad when we dated…..literally…

ZO: I can say the same thing for Aido…..let's just say we were bored, and stuck in a room with torture devices.

*Dark Aura*

ALP: WHAT?.

ZO: You screwed Zero.

ALP: But Aido is the only guy I've ever been serious with!….I LOVE him! *Quickly puts hand over her mouth*.

ZO and Zero: *Jaws drop open*.

Zero: Deep….

ZO: AIDO! GET CHO ASS OVER HERE! ALP HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!.

Aido: *Comes back in* What…

ALP:…..I….Love you….

ZO: *CELEBRATION* CONGRATULATIONS!…..Now whens the wedding!.

Aido: Well….*Gets down on one knee and takes a ring box from his pocket*.

ALP: *Gasp*.

ZO: *Sobbing uncontrollably*.

Zero: There, there…*Hugging Zo*.

Aido: ALP….will you….eat my hotdog.

ZO: BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Dies laughing in Zero's arms*.

Zero: The hell….

ALP: *Starts crying*.

Aido: Just kidding!…*Sweatdrop* Erm, *Blush* Will you erm *Mumbles* Marry me?.

ALP: *Glomps him and whispers in his ear* YES!.

Aido: *Kisses ALP*.

ALP: ZO, maid of honor, Zero, best man, KAIN!.

Kain: *Pops his head round* Yeah?.

ALP: Give me away?.

ZO: Okay….YES! I GET TO SEE ZERO IN A SUIT!

* * *

A/N: Yay! another chapter done and dusted.

I. Want. Zero. in a pink frilly apron!

He would put the 'c' in cute...

B-Chan


End file.
